My Hero
by riephoenix
Summary: This is for paramore/foofighters fans. It is about Harry and Hermione's conversation before he sacrifices himself for them. I made this out of whim. Hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW! I'M DESPERATE!


To alarming now to talk it out

**To alarming now to talk it out  
Take your pi****ctures down, and shake it out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
And use that evidence, and race it around  
**

A boy with messy jet-black hair and emerald green eyes was seen walking around the black lake; this was none other than Harry Potter himself contemplating on the war's turning events. Unknown to him, a young woman with bushy brown hair was walking up to him. She grabbed his arm cautiously as if not wanting to disrupt his train of thoughts. He smiled at her though his smile never reached his eyes.

**There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary  
**

He tilted his head, asking her without words to walk with him. She agreed. "I think I'd like to go back to Godric's Hollow after this… _if I'd make it_." Harry said bitterly. "After all that's where it all started."

"Harry! Don't insinuate that you will die! I-iii d-don't know what I will do if that were to happen." She muttered. He glared at her, "Hermione, you've got to face it. No matter what happens it all goes down to me. If it weren't for my cowardice, Sirius and Dumbledore would've been alive! I had to be the selfless bastard that everyone wants to see, they expect me to save them when even I don't know what will happen to me." He turned away from her, his eyes stinging. He was afraid, angry, hurt, and at the same time determined to face of what is ahead of him.

"I'm sorry Harry. It's just so infuriating that we have to always check on our backs because of V-Voldemort!" Hermione exclaimed.

**  
Don't the best of them  
Bleed it out  
Whil****e the rest of them  
Peter out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
And use that evidence, and race it around  
**

"It's because we're the _Golden Trio_ & I'm the _Boy-Who-__**Bloody**__-Lived_." He said laughing humorlessly. "I'm sorry." She murmurs quietly nut audible enough for him to hear. "Why? You haven't done a thing to me." States Harry, looking at her. She shook her head, silent tears spilling down on her porcelain-like cheeks. "Yes I have. I was one of those trecherous people who expects so much from you even though I knew from the beginning that you are just like me. But now listening to you I don't see the Hero they see but 'Just Harry'." She smiled at that thought still crying.

**  
There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary  
Kudos my hero  
Leaving all the place  
You know my hero  
The one thats on  
**"But that's it isn't it, I was never 'Just Harry'. To them it is some crap about me being some hero. And besides Hermione, for once you're wrong. You aren't one of those people; in fact aside from Ron, the Weasley's and the Order members, you are the only one who sees me as me. And aside from that I don't blame you. All of us expect a lot from other people as well like me for example. I expect you to know all the bloody answer to every friggin' question there is but I know that you don't. Because you're human just like me." He said a hint of a smile visible in his features. They lapsed into a comfortable silence. "Don't do this, please Harry!" Hermione begged once more dirupting the peace that has surrounded them. "I-I can't." he replied distractedly. "You don't understand I have to do this for myself to protect _**you**_. And the others" he added feebly. He quickly turned around and left her basking in the shadows of the willow tree near the castle. **  
**

**There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
Ther****e goes my hero  
He's ordinary  
There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary **

Later that night unknown to many, including Harry himself, Hermione was the last person to see him go to the Forbidden Forest before the huge fight broke ending so many lives. Her eyes followed his retreating back whispering the words, "I love you. My Hero." Before she broke down into sobs.


End file.
